


Chocolate inesperado.

by nikki_sorairo



Category: Marmalade Boy
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Romantic Friendship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikki_sorairo/pseuds/nikki_sorairo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El peor día de San Valentín de Rokutanda puede terminar siendo el mejor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate inesperado.

-Viéndolo bien, el mes de febrero es hermoso...–se oía decir a una voz masculina por la ventana-las flores de sakura comienzan a brotar, los rayos del sol son más cálidos, entibiando el ambiente... sip, es tan hermoso... ¡o debería de serlo! Pero... ¡también está el día de San Valentín! ¿Por quéeeee? ¡¿Y por qué rayos tenía que caer en un día de escuelaaa... ¡ah!

-Oye, Rokutanda, ¡no te quedes parado en el pasillo!–un chico había salido del salón contiguo lo empujó añadiendo- ¡que estorbas!

-Déjalo en paz, Masao -un segundo chico se acercó a ambos con una sonrisa burlona- al menos por hoy no tenemos que molestarlo, ¡el solito se deprime!

-Ja ja ja, es cierto-el chico llamado Masao se agachó y pasándole un brazo por los hombros le dijo-. Así que, Rokutanda... ¿cuántos chocolates has recibido? Yo llevo 5, Takashi tiene 7 y eso que apenas estamos comenzado.

-Yo...

-Ja ja ja, lo sabía. ¡Este año también te quedarás en ceros! ¿No, Masao?

-Y no sólo es eso, Takashi, Arimi ya tiene novio y ¡es su propio primo!

-¡Cierto! ¡Ya no puede estar peor!

 

Ambos chicos estallaron en carcajadas atrayendo la atención de más chicos y chicas que se acercaban ya fuera por curiosidad o porque también deseaban burlarse de él.

 

-¿En serio, Rokutanda? ¡¿Con tu primo?!

-¿El que siempre te gana en tenis?

-Bueno, es que ese chico es muy guapo... y parece que Arimi está muy enamorada, ¿no?

-Y no sólo eso–añadía otra chica-. ¡Es muy lindo! Y hacen una pareja tan hermosa...

 

Rokutanda seguía en el piso y a cada comentario sentía que se hundía más y más. Porque aunque le doliera admitirlo, sabía bien que su querida Arimi amaba a su primo y rival de toda la vida.

Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar. Los demás tomaron aquellas lágrimas como las de siempre así que no le prestaron atención y siguieron chismeando.

Pero esta vez eran lágrimas verdaderas... porque lo que más le lastimaba era que ella ya no le prestaba atención. O mejor dicho, él se había alejado de ella, incapaz de soportar verla tan feliz y no poder hablarle.

No podía porque sabía que, de hacerlo, seguramente diría tonterías o cosas que le molestarían, algo que no quería. Además, se prometió a sí mismo alejarse hasta haber superado el asunto. Así que todo este tiempo la había evitado por completo y parecía que así seguiría hasta el fin del ciclo escolar... en menos de dos meses...

 

-¡Rokutandaaaa!

Una voz femenina rompió el escándalo de chismes haciendo que todos voltearan.

 

Era Arimi que corría hacia ellos con una amplia sonrisa.

-Rokutanda, ¡qué bueno que te encontré! Ah...–y tomando aire continuó-te he estado buscando.

-Arimi...-apenas murmuró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Estaba por irme con los del club a la competencia pero me escapé porque no podía irme sin verte y–metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su sudadera sacó un pequeño paquete-... ¡toma! ¡Feliz San Valentín, Rokutanda!

-Esto es–y levantándose de un salto lo tomó aún sin creerlo- ¿un chocolate?

-¡Sip!–y sonriéndole añadió- Por San Valentín y también a manera de disculpa por lo que pasó. Si bien amo a Ginta, tú siempre has sido un gran amigo y también te quiero mucho. Por eso no me gusta verte tan distante, ¿podríamos seguir como amigos?

-¡Arimiiiii... !-y cuando estaba a punto de arrojarse sobre ella como solía, se detuvo avergonzado-Lo siento, es la costumbre...

-No te preocupes, tomaré eso como un sí-añadió y para sorpresa de todos, lo abrazó haciendo que él se ruborizara-. Ya somos amigos , pero no te acostumbres-dijo mirándolo divertida-que sólo es por hoy. Buenos, ¡nos vemos!

Y diciendo eso, salió corriendo. Mientras los demás seguían en sus lugares, tan sorprendidos que apenas si podían hablar.

 

-¿Viste eso?

-¿Arimi dándole chocolate a Rokutanda?

-¡ARIMIIII! Ja ja ja, ¡ahora soy yo el que se ríe! ¡Recibí un chocolate de Arimi! ¡Sí! ¡Arimiiiii! ¡Este es el mejor San Valentín de todos! ¡Ja ja ja!-y riendo alegremente corrió por los pasillos mostrando el paquete-¡Miren! ¡Un chocolate de Arimi! ¡Miren todos!

 

-Entonces, ¿le diste un chocolate a Tsutomu? ¿Y antes que a mí?

-Sip-Arimi lo miró con una sonrisa-Porque es mi amigo y no me gustaba verlo enojado. ¿Estás celoso, Ginta?

El chico había asistido a la competición y al terminar ésta, habían pasado el resto del día juntos. Ahora, al acompañarla a casa, comentaban lo sucedido.

-Claro que no, porque también recibiré el mío–dijo acercándosele-¿cierto?

-Quizá... si haces los méritos necesarios...–añadió coquetamente mientras lo abrazaba-como Rokutanda.

-¿Y no los estoy haciendo ya?–murmuró él a escasos milímetros de sus labios. -Sí –respondió ella mientras pensaba-pero tú no estarás en mi clase cuando sean los exámenes. En cambio, él siempre me ha ayudado.

 

Y así era. Aunque Arimi en verdad quería recuperar la amistad de Rokutanda, le había dejado apartado un tiempo. Pero ahora, y con el día de San Valentín, tenía una excusa perfecta para volver a ser amigos... antes de los exámenes.

**Author's Note:**

> Y aquí va el segundo fic. Al igual que el anterior, la inspiración me llegó justo antes de San Valentín pero hasta ahora (5 meses después) me decidí a plasmarla. La idea surgió cuando al releer el manga, Rokutanda menciona que ser amigo de Arimi es que lo salude, lo trate bien ¡y le deje copiar sus notas! Je je, ¿eso quiere decir que él es listo? Porque no quiero pensar que Arimi es demasiado tonta ^^U  
> En fin, que este intento quedó mejor que el anterior y es mucho más fiel a la idea original. Me gusta, voy mejorando XD
> 
> \---------------  
> Segundo fic, también escrito a mediados del 2006.


End file.
